


Guilty Words of a Prefect

by EternalSailorNeptune_53



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Dangan Ronpa AU, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Night Time, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru has just done something he'll regret for the rest of his life. So, he goes to the one person he hopes will understand to confess his crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Words of a Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr to correspond with my infamous Mastermind!Chihiro AU, so I thought I should post it here too. Contains spoilers for both Dangan Ronpa and the AU.

_*Ding dong ding dong*_

"Ehhh… This is a school announcement. It is now 10:00 pm. Night time begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all pleasant dreams."

For Kiyotaka Ishimaru, “pleasant dreams” was surely the last thing he was going to have that night. As the Super High School Level Hall Monitor walked down the halls towards his bedroom, his heart twisted with guilt and despair as the traumatic images flashed over and over inside of his mind even before he had slept.

Because earlier that day, he had done something unforgivable.

Earlier that day, the Super High School Level Swimmer, Aoi Asahina, had died at  _his_  hands.

Ishimaru didn’t mean to do it, of course. Asahina had called him into the cafeteria’s kitchen to privately tell him something important. However, he remembered that things had indeed taken a turn for the worst.

_"What did you want to tell me, Asahina-kun?" He asked her once they were alone._

_"…Ishimaru," She spoke up, glumly. "It’s about Oowada, but it’s not very good."_

_"Not very good? Haha!" Ishimaru chuckled in a hearty tone. "Now now, Asahina-kun! What on Earth could be ‘not very good’ about my dear brother? He’s simply amazing!"_

_"Well, sure, but he’s—"_

_"A delinquent? Yes yes, I am aware of that, my friend."_

_"No, not that, Ishimaru. He’s—"_

_"Nonetheless, I’ve come to accept him ‘warts and all’ as they say!"_

_"Ishimaru, if you’d just let me finish—"_

_"I mean, I may have a very low tolerance for rule-breakers. But, once Kyoudai and I got to know each other more, we truly go together like black and white! After all, he’s—"_

_"--Working for the Mastermind!"_

_The SHSL Hall Monitor’s words came to a screeching halt at Asahina’s shocking announcement. Her very words proved ultimately too difficult to digest. His best friend, nay, his_   ** _brother_** _, the Mastermind’s mole?_

_"Wh-What… did you just say?" He gasped in disbelief._

_"Oowada is working for the Mastermind…" She repeated in a more somber tone._

_"…No… th-that can’t be! Kyoudai would never side with Monokuma! H-He saved me many times from being killed by that bear!"_

_"Unfortunately, it’s true. Earlier today, I heard him talking into some secret microphone in his ear. He kept mentioning something about the way someone was running the Despair Game. There’s no one else he could be talking to but the Mastermind. I’m… I’m really sorry, Ishimaru."_

_Ishimaru shook his head in disbelief. As he backed away from Asahina, tears began to fill his crimson eyes as he found himself in quite a stupor._

_"…Liar…" He whispered._

_"What?" Asahina wondered._

_"You’re lying… I just know it! All you’re trying to do is hurt my brother with malicious lies! Well guess what, Asahina-kun? I won’t stand for it!"_

_"No no, I’m not lying! Oowada is betraying you!"_

_"Shut up…" He breathed as he unconsciously reached for one of the kitchen knives._

_"Please believe me! I know how close you are to him, but I just don’t want you to be betrayed!"_

_“ **I SAID SHUT UP**!” Ishimaru screamed as he harshly swung out the arm that had the knife clasped in its grip._

Everything after that had been just as bad. Ishimaru remembered hearing the knife slice Asahina’s throat wide open, the sound of her choked pleas, and finally, the sound of her body making contact with the puddle of her own blood on the kitchen floor as her hand grew limp. He also remembered his ultimate shock and guilt as he fruitlessly tried to shake her back to consciousness while uttering “No… no! Asahina-kun! I’m sorry, please wake up, please!” followed by “I didn’t mean to do that, please wake up!”.

Once he remembered the total despair and guilt after placing the SHSL Swimmer’s body in the school’s swimming pool to fake her cause of death (in addition to hearing the mournful cries of a certain Super High School Level Fighter), Ishimaru began to think about his dreadful fate that would occur the next day. The school trial would commence, and everyone would eventually find out that he had taken an innocent girl’s life. He began to think of Sakura’s fury, Naegi’s disbelief at the cold truth, Mukuro’s loving trust in him disintegrating, his brother’s—

_His brother._

Without a word, Ishimaru abandoned the doorway to his own room in favor of the door right next to it. He thought that if he had confessed his crime to someone who trusted him no matter what, it would make him feel a bit better. Attempting to gulp down the bile in his throat, he rang the doorbell and waited until the door had been answered by none other than Mondo Oowada.

"Yeah, what the fuck do ya want—" Mondo groaned as he answered the door. "Oh, Kyoudai! Sorry, I thought ya were Chi— umm… someone else."

"N-No… it’s only me…" Ishimaru gulped as a bead of sweat rolled past his left brow.

"Somethin’ wrong, bro?"

"…Kyoudai, may I please talk to you? In  _private_?”

Nodding, the Super High School Level Gang Leader allowed Ishimaru to come into his bedroom. He raised a worried eyebrow as Ishimaru sat on the bed without making eye contact.

"So, what’s on your mind, Taka?" Mondo asked.

Hearing his personal nickname being said only made it more difficult for Ishimaru to confess his crime. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"I… I no longer believe I’m worthy enough to call you ‘brother’," Ishimaru confessed.

"…Wh-What?! Dude, why?" Mondo asked in disbelief.

"B-Because, I’m such a horrid person!" Ishimaru choked tearfully. "With what I’m about to say next, you’ll probably agree!"

Sighing, Mondo sat on the bed next his distressed best friend with a look of utter seriousness.

"Kiyotaka…" He said, "You’d better listen to me right now: Nothing, and absolutely  _nothing_  would ever make me completely hate you.”

"B-But I—" Ishimaru tried to say.

"No buts. Look, when we first started out… I thought you were just some kinda uppity jackass tryin’ to show me up. But, that battle in the sauna actually made me see you’re more than that."

"But, I really must tell you—"

"Oi, lemme fuckin’ finish talking first, will ya? Anyways, ever since Daiya passed away, I never really had anyone to connect with… But then, you came along and I actually found someone I can completely trust. Kyoudai, you’ve got some pretty amazing traits to ya! On the outside, you may seem like a total hardass, but that’s only because you wanna be better than that sleaze of a grandfather you had. You’re actually pretty damn cool, dude!"

"…Please, you really shouldn’t—"

"What? Think so much of ya? Come on, Taka; how could I not? There’s literally nothin’ that could make me hate ya! Unless a’course  _you_  were that girl Asahina’s murderer or something… But what are the odds of that happenin’, right?” Mondo chuckled as he gave Ishimaru a few rough, yet brotherly slaps on the back.

"…….."

"Alright, now what were you gonna tell me, Kyoudai?" Mondo asked with a smile.

That had done it. There was no way Ishimaru could tell Mondo what he had done after the latter had gone on and on about how “great” his other “brother” was. Shifting away from the SHSL Gang Leader, a hopeless Ishimaru let the tears fall from his crimson eyes. 

"…N-Nothing," He sighed as he made his way to the door. "Goodbye, Kyoud— …Oowada-kun."

Without facing a confused Mondo, Ishimaru slammed the door behind him as he returned to his own bedroom. After changing into his pajamas, he hugged his knees and began to sob, not caring about sleep at the moment.

"I’m so sorry, Kyoudai…" He tearfully choked to himself between sobs, "I’ve severely betrayed your trust…"


End file.
